Aftermath
by Twilight-Imp-626
Summary: Without Ganondorf's evil influence poisoning the land, peace returns to Hyrule and its people. A hero becomes a simple man once more. Focuses on Link and Ilia's life after the end of Twilight Princess. Link/Ilia LinkxIlia LinkIlia
1. Risk

_**Aftermath**_

_This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but the chapters are going to be really short. If you didn't figure it out already, this is a Twilight Princess fic. I beat the game again the other day, and was inspired to write this. Hope you guys like it!_

_**Disclaimer**__- I don't own The Legend of Zelda, and I'm glad I don't. The creators have done an amazing job, and I wouldn't want to ruin it. Though the graphics for Wind Waker made me want to punch myself in the face._

* * *

_"He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began." ~ Leo Tolstoy_

Link and Ilia were at the Ordona Spring when he asked her to become his wife.

They were sitting on the ground, just a few feet from the water's edge. Epona stood a short distance away, grazing contentedly. Her saddle had been temporarily removed, allowing her more freedom of movement.

Link still didn't let Ilia or the children wander too far outside of the village alone. He said it was because he had missed spending time with them during his adventures, but Ilia knew the truth. She had seen the slightest hint of fear in his eyes when the sun began to set, empasizing the shadows, and it resonated with the fear she still harbored in her soul. Even when he rough-house with Talo and Colin, he made sure he was alert to all of his surroundings, watching for the smallest sign of danger.

It wasn't just Link, though. It was the entire village, and probably the rest of Hyrule as well. The citizens of Ordon, at least, knew that there was no threat anymore. The day of his return, he had told them the details of what had transpired. He told them of the plight of the Twili, the inhabitants of the world that existed alongside their own. He told them of how the usually peaceful people had been enslaved and transformed by one of their own. He told them of how this false king had overthrown the true ruler, forcing her to take the form of a helpless imp while he used her people to wage war on the world of light. He even told them of his own tranformation, imprisonment, rescue, and his entire journey through both worlds, of the fierce battles against monsters, Zant, and even the wielder of the Triforce of Power, Lord Ganondorf. And, with a hint of sadness in his voice and gaze, he told them of how the last remaining pathway to the Twilight Realm had been destroyed after the master puppeteer of the entire hostile takeover had been vanquished, his darkness banished once and for all.

Their home was safe now. The Twilight Princess would never attack them, even if she could find the means to re-open the rift between worlds. But that didn't stop the inhabitants of the light from watching the shadows with guarded expressions.

"I realized a lot of things while I was gone," Link said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Ilia shook her head, bringing herself back to the present time and place. "Like what?"

Link plucked a long stem of grass from the ground the began twisting it between his fingers. "I realized that individual people are tiny compared to the entire world. I never realized how big of a place it is outside the village, until I went there. We're insignificant. Even if someone dies, and thousands of people mourn, time will still be passing. We mean nothing in the grand scheme of things."

"Your existence meant something," she argued. "Without you, we would have remained trapped in the twilight. I wouldn't have gotten my memories back, and, in the end, everyone probably would have been killed. You saved us."

"It was the godesses' will that Hyrule be saved," he replied stubbornly. "If they didn't care about this world's fate, my existence really would have been meaningless."

Ilia laughed. "You are probably the most humble hero in the history of time."

Link smiled back crookedly, before continuing. "I also realized how fragile we are. I saw trained men, experienced soldiers, lose their lives in an instant. It was like watching a lion kill a newborn; the monsters didn't even break a sweat. There were plenty of times when I thought I was going to die. We're so fragile. We can be killed before we really have a chance to live." He stood up, brushed himself off, and stretched. "So we have to take risks every once in a while. Sometimes, when we come to a crossroads in our lives, we have to take the path we usually wouldn't even think of taking."

Ilia felt the bottom of her stomach fall out as he spoke. Only a few days before, Link had received a letter from Princess Zelda, asking him to become the head of the Royal Guard. He hadn't seemed too interested at that moment, but now...

"Have _you _reached a crossroads, Link?"

He turned to look at her, piercing blue eyes staring directly into her soul. The eyes of a proud beast, as Telma had descibed them. They were hypnotizing, drawing Ilia in until she was sure she would drown. Link held out his hand, and she took it, searching for an anchor to weigh herself down. He pulled her to her feet, then took her other hand in his as well.

"Marry me."

Ilia fought valiantly against her suddenly buckling legs, mind reeling from the shock. "Wha....what?"

"Marry me," he repeated steadily. "I want to take this risk, and I want you to take it with me. I want to protect you, to know that no one will ever dare take you from me again. I want to wake up and see your face every morning, and fall asleep with you in my arms every night." He pulled her against her chest, embracing her tightly, and she was surprised to find that he was trembling. "_Please_. I don't want to lose you again. I love you, so much."

A lump rose in Ilia's throat as he poured his heart out to her, and she felt her own heart reaching out to it. Fighting back tears of joy, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, whispering "yes" over and over.

* * *

_So, waddya think so far? I thought it was cute, and every true Zelda fangirl that under Link's quiet exterior, their beats the heart of a romantic XD_


	2. Birth

_**Aftermath**_

_Okay, second chapter. We are currently buried in snow, and its still falling. I'm waiting for work to call and tell me not to come in, because there is no way that they will stay open. Ah, who am I kidding? With my luck, they will. XP_

_**Disclaimer**__- Still don't own the Legend of Zelda._

* * *

_"Having a baby is like falling in love again, both with your husband and your child." ~Tina Brown_

Ilia was at Rusl and Uli's house when she went into labor.

Link had made every necessary change to his house before they had gotten married. With the help of the other village men, he had made it bigger, more accomadated to family life than that of a bachelor. He built a lower level around the base of the tree, replacing the ladders with stairs so that the original rooms could still be reached.

They were happy. The sense of belonging to each other was so warming, comforting, and they thought that they couldn't be any happier. But when Link saw the look in Ilia's eyes as she tenderly held Uli's infant daughter, he knew that they could.

The day finally came when they proudly announced that Ilia was pregnant. Everyone was so thrilled, and a celebration was held that very instant. The expecting parents were given so many well-wishes and advice that they hardly knew what to do with it all. The night was filled with drinking, dancing, singing, and more merriment that half of them would be unable to remember in the morning. Link refused each and every drop of alcohol that was offered to him, on the grounds that it wouldn't be fair when his wife was not allowed the same indulgence in her current state.

As Ilia's due date drew closer, she stayed in town more and more, mostly because Link insisted upon it. While their house was not that far removed from the rest of the village, it would still be difficult for her to traverse the short distance if the baby decided to come while Link was away.

So the two of them stayed with Ilia's father. Bo was, of course, delighted to have them, and reminded them of this every day. Ilia spent plenty of time with the other women of Ordon, listening to them reminisce about their own pregnancies. Mostly Uli, as hers had been the most recent.

Ilia was helping Colin with some of his chores when the pains started. She pressed one hand to the top of her stomach, using the other to grip the edge of the nearby table, squeezing it so hard she thought the thick slab of oak would crack.

"Colin, go find your mother," she told him, her voice tight.

The boy nodded, snatching the wooden sword he had inherited from Link and ran out the door. Uli was there within minutes, with Pergie and Sera hot on her trail. They coaxed Ilia into the bed, helping her to get comfortable and instructing her on how to breath.

It was agony. Her entire lower body was on fire, and her hips felt like they were going to split apart. She forgot all about the loving warmth that had flooded her heart when she realized that the little life was growing inside her. She just wanted it out, _now_.

Hours later, after the sun had fallen far below the horizon, Ordon had exactly one new citizen. The unbearable pressure was finally gone, and Ilia was practically sobbing with relief.

Suddenly, Sera was beside her, urging her to sit up as Pergie handed her a squirming, squalling bundle of blankets.

"You have a beautiful, bouncing baby girl," the older woman told her, smiling despite the fact that she was exhausted as well.

"She's got a good, healthy pair of lungs, by the sound of it," Uli added.

Ilia pushed back the edge of the blanket cocoon so she could gaze at her daughter. The infant was still slightly red and wrinkled, but to her mother, she was the most gorgeous child anyone could have wished for. Ilia skimmed her fingertips against the chubby cheeks, the soft wisp of blonde hair, and the tiny, pointed ears that she had obviously inherited from her father.

There was a gentle knock at the door, and Uli moved to answer it. The other two women followed her out as Link entered the room. He only made a few hesitant steps, his posture screaming "defense," before stopping. Ilia smiled in a reassuring way, beckoning to him gently. He stepped forward again, hesistating again until she patted the space beside her. He sat down beside her craning his neck to see the baby. His movements were still calculated and careful as he placed one calloused finger in the baby's palm, lauging when she curled her fingers around it.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. "Just like her mother."

Ilia laughed as well, leaning forward to kiss him on the temple. "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded, eyes bright as he took the baby in his arms. She started to fuss a little, but settled quickly when her father's arms cradled her securely. Link held his daughter with the same tenderness and care he exhibited around Ilia. The sight of the two of them together filled the young woman's soul with so much happiness that she was sure she would burst.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Link asked quietly, never taking his eyes away from the infant's face.

Ilia smiled warmly. "I thought I'd let you decide. After all, I know what you want to call her."

Link looked at her, his gaze wary, a frown marring his handsome face. "Are...are you sure it's okay? You know it was never like that between me and her, so-"

"I know, Link," she interrupted softly, still smiling. "But I know she became one of your closest friends, and you want to honor the sacrifices that she made for you. That she made for us all. Only a few people outside of this village will ever know how big a part she played in our salvation, but we will always remember. And since I never got the chance to meet her in person, I can think of no better way to thank her for all that she did."

For several long minutes, he was silent. Then he nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Midna it is then."

* * *

_Fear the baby-filled cuteness!!!!!!!!! Fear it and review!!!!!!!_


End file.
